The Good, The Bad and the Kishin
by iHellish Akatsuki
Summary: Soul Eater cross with OC characters from 'Help Wanted'
1. Sesame & Paprika

**Omg first chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Sesame & Paprika

In the blistering heat of the Nevada sun, the desert that linked Death City to the rest of the word felt like it was going on forever. It was 104 degrees and rising as the pair of long time Meister and Weapon match trudged through the aching heat. One of which was a rather short looking girl, about 5'2 seemed to not even be fazed by the heat. And was walking with a wide smile plastered on her face, without a care in the world. As if the heat didn't even affect her.

"Sesame~ isn't it a beautiful day~?" the short weapon by the name of Paprika said toward her beloved meister. Who was les than optimistic about the current condition they were in.

"Beautiful? It's hotter than balls out here! And that damn sun keeps laughing like he's planning on murdering us!"

Paprika just stared at her Meister as if her head was going to explode as she went off. She just guessed that the heat was getting to her and kept walking through the sand, kicking at it slightly as the city soon started to become into view. But Paprika's attention was soon averted toward the sun and watched the maniacal sun laugh and laugh with a sort of sadist smile on his bright face. She soon was caught in his gaze and ended up laughing like him as she walked. Irking Sesame's nerves more, as if the heat wasn't the worst part now she had to deal a laughing weapon **and** sun. The other swiftly turned on her heel and looked at the other, about to yell once more, her buttons getting pushed from the blazing heat and annoying laughter, but ended up just staring at her with a rather uninterested face.

"Paprika… don't stare at the sun." she said with a rather blunt tone as she grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the dessert. Shaking her head as she did so while continuing to hear the other mimicking laughter of the crazy sun above. His laughter alone was starting to ring in her ear, almost burying the sound in her mind, repeating over and over.

_**WILL THIS DAY EVER END?**_

Within a few hours the pair was soon in the slightly cooler area of Death City, although it was still hot the temperature was at least 20 degrees lower than the blazing hot desert. The city its self was huge and one could get lost in it if they didn't pay attention. And since both of them were new to Death City they had a higher percentage of getting lost then somebody who has lived there their entire life. But of course is wasn't much a observation thing but bluntly obvious to anybody that they were new.

"Sesame~ I'm hungry!" Paprika whined to her Meister, demanding food right there and then. Although Sesame was hungry as well she was to busy looking for street signs and directions toward their apartment complex they would be living in for the next few years.

"We'll get something to eat soon…" she said in a hushed voice as she looked at the streets carefully. But had to avert her gaze from the signs when a few clangs and bangs could be heard in the background of the situation. She peered at Paprika was climbing a nearby monument and waving frantically at her partner. "SESAME!" Paprika hollered toward her meister, waving her over to watch her climb the monument. But instead got the attention of various spectators, as they started to gather around the base of the monument and stared at her.

Sesame sighed softly and walked over, crossing her arms and staring up at her. "Get down before you hurt yourself, plus I don't want to beat someone down for getting into our business." She stated toward her weapon and the other grumbled at first but happily obliged, looking up at her meister more than anything. She easily shimmed down the monument and ending up right next to her meister, throwing her arms around the other and smiling happily, her short arms going around her waist. It was one thing that she was shorter than her by it was another thing that it look like a mother and daughter time to the spectators. The small heart warming moment ended when Paprika let go and ran off to go and see a street performer dance and throw random things in the arm and catching them. She clapped happily and giggled at him, praising him as he continued to dance around.

"Come on Paprika." Sesame called out to her weapon and smiled as the other ran after her. Sesame wasn't surprised that Paprika was going off looking around since it was a new city. Sesame would be doing the same but she was shy and would rather stay in the background and watch from a far then go up to them .

As the day went on, the two seemed to be getting used to the big city, and all the sights and people. Most of the people were nice and the others were some what serious. Little children played in the parks and teenagers just hanged around and goofed, just being teenagers. But the two just walked about the cobble stone streets of the city.

"Hey Sesame could we get a bite to eat now? I'm starving!"

It _had_ been a long time since the two had gotten something to eat, possible about the time when they got off the plane and had to walk since they decided to go on a trip with about 4 dollars in cash and a few various items.

"Um... yeah sure. But we'll have to- Where'd you go?" she said looking for her, but soon found her staring at couple in a dinner eating a hearty lunch and smiling a giggling. Paprika was so hungry that if she could go through the window and get their food she would, but that would stealing. Sesame stared at her partner staring at the couple and soon started to laugh as the girl in the diner turned and made a surprised face at the staring short red head just staring at them. She nudged her boyfriend and he turned as well, making the same face as his beloved. They both just turned awkwardly away from the window and tried to eat their food. Sesame walked over and patted her shoulder, showing her to a small treat vendor at the corner.

She led her giddy partner to the man and order them come cotton candy and caramel corn. Even if it wasn't food neither of them complained about the snack. Sesame especially, she was rather grinning from ear to ear and laughing as she plucked and shoved the soft pink candy into her mouth. She smiled and laughed along with her partner. Even if they day started out hot and sweaty and rather a huge pain in the ass, it was a good end for them. Although they did just use up all of their money on the snacks and would have to wait a few days until either one of their parents sent in money, they day couldn't have gone better.

_**I don't want this day to end**_

**Okay that's the end of the first chapter… I struggled to write it but since it was the first chapter of course it's gonna be sort of shity. n_n but I did have fun writing about this pair :D I really loved this pair and hope I got the characters right ; w ;**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! **


	2. I'm sorry!

**OMG**

**I know you guys are wondering when the next chapter will be up. It's sad to say that I won't be able to put up any new entries until my exams are over with. So please just hang in there and I'll give you the next chapter~ **

**BTW I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS~ :D I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS~**

**~iHellish Akatsuki~**


	3. Deisori & Nathan

**Yay Second Chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

Deisori & Nathan

"AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Yelled a candy store clerk as an orange spiked hair boy ran out a candy store fully loaded with sweets and tooth rotting junk. The boy had wiped the entire store clean of all of their entire stock. He ran down the cobble stone streets of Death City, carrying a brown paper bag filled with junk, along with a big cheesy grin on his face.

The boy couldn't help but run from the scene, cleaning an entire candy store was just so much fun that anybody would've ran away giddy and joyful. He soon slowed down when he reached the rather large steps of DWMA and sat down, digging through the huge bag for something.

"I know I bough them! Where are they? Come on…. COME ON!"

He continued to dig through the bag for the one thing he wanted most from the store.

"AH-HA! FOUND YOU!"

And with that the boy pulled a bright red and white candy cane, he licked his lips as his grey eyes gleamed and sparkled at the treat that he loved so much. It was almost too beautiful to devour… almost. Without a second more he ripped through the thin layer of plastic on the candy and stuck the long end in his mouth. His smile somehow grew wider as he enjoyed the unique flavor of the candy cane he adored so much. He needed them, like **all** the time. They were his addiction!

Deisori happily stared up at the cloud less sky, enjoying his bundle of treats and such. Especially his sweet, sweet candy canes. Without a care in world. Although he did need a Meister and soon, since the summer was nearly over and DWMA was about to open it's doors for another wonderful school year of kishin egg hunting and defeating all different types of monsters and various terrorizing creatures. But without a meister it would be almost impossible to survive all of that. A long sigh escaped his lips as the long awaited realty go to him.

"What do I do? I need a meister…"

Deisori packed up his things, before sticking another candy cane in his mouth and began his walk toward the one bedroom apartment he had rented for the year ahead. Although the fact that he needed a meister was getting him sort of down he did find the will to keep a small smile on his face. Encouraging him that he **will** find a meister and make the glorious transformation into a death scythe for Shinigami-sama. Before long of putting the cane in his mouth he had finished it already and quickly stopped walking and began to look through the bag for another.

As he was looking through the bag he hadn't noticed that a few creeps had gathered around, waiting for their victim to look up and admit his defeat since he was out numbered.

"Hey kid! What you got there for us?"

One of the guys spoke out with a devious smile on his face while he cracked his knuckles and walked up to him. "Why look there. You got my favorites." He chuckled and snatched the bag out of Deisori's hands. Deisori glared up at the rather tall man with the meanest scowl he could make. But that didn't do any good with the thugs that surrounded them. Death City might've been the ideal place to live but it was still filled with no-gooders and thugs just trying to start up some shit for no reason.

"There was no need for that… Why'd you have to throw my candy down…" he said trying to keep his cool and not start anything with these guys. But from the ways they were laughing at him he would probably have to intimidate them a little. But for now he decided to bend down and start to pick up his candy—wrong move. While he was kneeled down to the ground he was soon kicked on the side and ended up laid on the ground, staring up at the laughing men around him.

"Look he fell down! What a wimp!"

"Yeah! It's almost a shame to take his candy!"

As they mocked and laughed at him, stomping and crushing on his candy. Deisori felt something build up inside him; he soon stood up and changed his arm into a kunai chain, grabbing on of the men's leg and pulling at it, making him trip and fall flat on his face. The man groaned from the stinging pain and soon started to get up. Deisori retracted his chain and chuckled at the grieving man. He might've felt victorious but the thugs didn't think so.

"So he's a weapon, eh?"

"Well let's see his moves!"

And with that the fighting began. Deisori was clearly outnumbered and could barely keep up with them as they threw punch after punch and kicked at him. Laughing with each punch that landed on the boy. At one point Deisori had tried to use his martial art skills, although they were limited and not that great. He had to try something to save his life but unfortunately it had fallen short of damaging the men.

It was starting to look bad for Deisori; he was on his knees and just taking punches from them. He couldn't protect himself, he was beat up and just done…

"**SOUL PUNCH!**"

After the short phrases one of the guys that was beating up Deisori was sent flying into a near by building, hardly moving in the rumble of a store. The men stopped and looked at the other boy who had his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at them. At the glance of their friend they had let go of Deisori and ran off fear full for their lives.

Deisori just stared up at the guy, wondering where he had come from and why he decided to save his help. Although the boy he had just helped was just gocking up at him Nathan Cash just chuckled some with a shake of his head and reached his hand down at him. "You alright? Your beaten up pretty bad." He smiled some and kept his hand out for the other. Deisori hardly noticed the others hand and was just staring at him like he was god sent angel. After a few minutes Nathan was getting slightly tired of him just staring. "Um.. Are you gonna take my hand so I can help you up? Or are you gonna just stare at me?" He question but before long Deisori finally took his hand and stood up with his help.

"Thanks! Uh… thanks for helping me. But I really didn't need your help I could've beaten them easily."

"Yeah okay. But it's no problem. I saw that you needed help so I came over and helped." He smiled at him and started to pick up the remnants of his candy. Or whatever was left of it. Deisori just stood there and watched him. He felt sort of shy but did feel grateful that he was helping him.

Nathan had finished picking up the surviving pieces of candy and gave the kid the pieces. Since there weren't that many it was enough to fill up his hand. "There. By the way My name is Nathan Cash. You could call me Nat for short. Most people do if they know me but if you prefer Nathan you can call me that also. But I prefer Nat, but you can call me whatever you like." Like usual Nat was caught rambling on and on. He sometimes couldn't help it and it was rather common for him to end up talking to somebody this way.

Deisori just stared at Nat and ended up laughing at his rambling. "Uh okay, Nat it is I guess. I'm Deisori Rudlof. Don't think anything of the name I was supposed to be a girl so I got stuck with this name." He explained with a sigh and Nathan just nodded at him. He wasn't one to judge someone. He understood the boy clearly from his story. "Alright Deisori. That's fine with me." He said with a soft chuckle and held his hand out for the shorter male. He just stared at his hand and soon reached over and gripped it, shaking along with him.

It felt like a start of a good friendship, but there still was one thing missing. Deisori needed a damn meister!

After the moment went on, the two started to walk down the street chatting with one another to get to know each other. Deisori might've been beat up but he was still himself, just hurting everywhere. Thankfully Nathan was helping him walk with a arm on his shoulder, holding the shorter male up while they walked.

"…So… your going to be in DWMA this up coming school year?"

"Uh… yeah… I am…." Deisori said with a slight frown on his face but had turned away from the other so that his new found friend wouldn't catch his slight depression about not having a meister. Even if he didn't mention it he could've caught on to sooner or later.

Even if Deisori turned away and tried to cover up his frown, Nathan did happen to get a glance at the saddened look on his face. But instead of addressing it directly Nathan just smiled and shook his head slightly.

"So, I'm guessing that you didn't find someone yet. You're a weapon right?" he has asked, noticing his soul wavelength to be that of a weapon.

Deisori looked at Nat and nodded hesitantly, still amazed by the other. He was older, wiser and saved his life. Who wouldn't be grateful and amazed? "Y-yeah…" he said sort of awkward by the moment but did manage to speak out toward him. But now the question was, Was Nathan a meister or a weapon? He needed to know.

"So are you a-"

"OH, no I'm not a weapon, that is if you were going to ask that. I am indeed a meister looking for a weapon of choice."

Since they both needed each other, a weapon/meister. Why not just pair up with each other? It couldn't hurt to try and match each others wavelength for the ideal partnership.

The two stopped walking and looked at one another. Just waiting for someone to speak up and ask the infamous question.

"**Wanna pair up?"**

The both kept their eyes glued on the other. Not moving and just shocked that they had managed to speak at the same time and exact same question. It looks like their wavelength was already in sync and working perfectly. Though they still both need training if they were going to meister and weapon pair.

With the obvious answer to the question emanate the boys smiled and shook each others hands to seal the deal with the partnership and start the long waiting destiny of claiming 99 kishin eggs and one witch. Things couldn't have been better.

**YAY THANK YOU GUYS FOR WAITING FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER~**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading~**

**I really loved this pair and was fun writing about these two. Don't they go together perfectly? :D **

**/iHellish Akatsuki/**


	4. Rio & Loki

Sorry for taking so long guys. n_n

**Rio & Loki**

The day had finally arrived, the new semester at DWMA. A mix of new and old faces ascended the might steps of the school. It was a joyous occasion but also a very scary one, that is you were new to the school. The large school could intimidate anyone at a first glance, the large pointed pillars stinking out to kiss the sky, the large burning wax candles to symbolize the burn in one's soul and of course Shinigami-sama's famous mask in the middle of it all. It wasn't a fierce looking mask but at a glance you knew who's mask that was and knew not to mess with the one behind it. Along with the new comers walking up the stairs there was already meister and weapon pair, Rio and Loki.

Rio Blackheart was a sword meister, about average height and weight. He wore a dark red hair with a few black streaks in it, nothing to flashy, but enough to make a statement. Along with an orange shirt with a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and white sneakers and black fingerless gloves. If he was trying to say something it was, "Stay out of my or pay the motherfucking consequences!" He looked like he meant business and didn't care who the hell was in his way. **"Yo! Hurry up!"** he yelled back at his partner Loki

Now Loki Baran was a lot more sensible then his meister counterpart. Although he was more timid than Rio he was also very confident in himself. Some would say that he doesn't look before he leaps and would rather take the chance than regret it. He wears a black sweater vest over a white long sleeve with black skinny jeans and black boots and a black newspaper boy cap and a dark blue scarf. He wore a more laid back look but still nothing to mess with. Adjusting his cap he made a slight face when Rio called out to him. **"Why the hell are you rushing me? It's not like you wanted to come." **He spat at him. The way Loki knew Rio, Rio really didn't want to be here, he'd rather be somewhere else practicing his martial arts skill and getting stronger.

But don't be discouraged, Rio was smart but he just did dumb things and didn't care much school. Just wanted to get strong and be in the action. Like a blue haired, overly confident young man most people would know.

Before the two would get into a heated argument about who was yelling at whom and for what reason, Rio just decided to head up the rest of the stairs, leaving Loki in the dust. **"Let's go dammit!"** he yelled back as he entered the huge doors of the famed school. Loki sighed and tired not to get irritated at him. He couldn't get mad at him, he was like his brother. So he just ran up the stairs to catch up with him. Loki looked around the new school and felt like a child again. It was soooo huge and amazing that he couldn't help but act up a bit and be child again. He sort of wandered off from Rio and decided to look around on his own.

Rio on the other hand didn't even notice that Loki had disappeared; he was more interested in searching for an opponent to match him in his skills. He walked down the long halls of the school, ignoring the stares and whispers about his hair and clothing. Not really caring what others thought of him, he was himself and that was it. Although he could really use a good challenge right about now… He turned the corner and was faced a blue haired meister. Rio almost bumped into if he hadn't heard him first, but being Black Star he wasn't paying attention and actually bumped into Rio. **"Hey! Watch it! Can't you see that the mighty Black****Star is walking here? Damn freshmen…"**

Rio gritted his teeth at this blue haired kid and rolled his eyes. Now he was mad, he wanted to fight and he wanted to fight now. **"I don't give a shit who the hell you are! But you bumped into me first!"** he yelled at him. Now, both of them loved a challenge had a bit of an ego problem. So it was already starting to look like a fight was brewing. **"I just told you! I'm Black****Star! Know my name for I! Black****Star! Well surpass god and-"he** started to say but was soon cut off by **"yeah, yeah. Whatever! If you're so strong and are gonna surpass god and shit. Then fight me! We'll see who's the better….uh… you are a meister right?"** he questioned the other. Black Star stared at him and put his hands on his hips and laughed his iconic laugh. More like a mocking laughter then anything. This only made Rio even more pissed off. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, he then struck a pose of a martial arts expert and glared at Black Star. **"Fight me! And we'll see who'll surpass god."** He yelled and that snapped Black Star out of his laughter and ended up grinning at the other. If it was a fight he wanted then it was a fight he'll get! **"Let's take this outside, freshmen."** He mocked and jumped out a nearby window, easily landing on the cobblestone ground surrounding the school. He looked up at the broken window and at Rio. **"Are ya' coming or what? Or are you too scared~"** he laughed. Rio didn't think twice and jumped out the following, landing a few meters away from Black Star. He made the previous pose and gave him the stare down. The fight was on.

Back inside Loki was still wondering around, not really caring. He walked past many rooms but had back up when he walked past a particular room. A music room. Now Loki was very fond with music, he loved to listen to it and create his own. He walked to the door and caught a quick peek inside, seeing all the different types of wonderful instruments he just **had** to go inside and give them a try. He turned the handle and to his surprise it was opened, like someone was in here already. Oh well, I guess they won't mind. Loki walked through the filled room and stared at the clarinets and just had to pick up a violin and start playing a few chords. Before long he hadn't realize that instead of playing just a few chords he was playing an entire sonnet.

In the background of his music he caught a hint of… piano? But where exactly was it coming from? He had to stop playing to look around for the source. He could hear the music but just couldn't pin point it out. He began to walk around the room again, violin in hands, until he got to another room within the music room. It must've been a sound proof room so that one could concentrate on their talent. He walked up to the door and notice that it had been left open slight, letting the music slip through. Loki quietly walked into the door and saw a white haired male with a yellow jacket on and red pants and shoes to match his jacket, also a yellow headband to match everything else.

He didn't disturb him and just watched and listened to him play his song. It was an eerie song, with no description. It was hard to explain but for some reason he liked it and decided to join in with his song. Matching the notes with his own. The player didn't seem to mind since he just continued to play along with him. When the song was over the played chuckled softly and turned to Loki. **"I don't know much about Violins but that wasn't bad." **He smirked, his sharp toothed smirk of his. Loki put the violin down and nodded some. **"Uh, yeah thanks. I don't much about pianos either. But I couldn't help but join in with you." **He chuckled some. **"I'm Loki… Loki Baran. You?" **he asked the other. **"Soul Eater Evans, your look new. How do you like the school so far?"** Soul asked him as he stood up from the piano chair and put his hands in his pockets.

"**It's awesome! I love it! But this is probably my favorite right now." ** Loki said as hewaved around the violin a bit did have to put it down. He didn't to act too foolish right now. He just met someone new and would rather make a good impression and not Soul take the wrong idea about him. **"So are you a meister or weapon?"** Soul asked **"Oh, I'm a weapon. And actually I should go find my meister before he kills himself. Bye!"** Loki yelled and ran off to find Rio.

Back at the battle field, things were just starting to heat up; a crowd was forming around the two and it obvious that they were equally matched in both skill and power. **"Is that all you got?"** one yelled out while the other threw a punch. **"Just give up! You're no match for me!"** the other yelled back, blocking the punch and going in for one of his own. It was clear they were both matched, they had equal bruises and cuts on them. Black Star panted softly along with Rio. They were worn but just wouldn't give up. Loki followed the crowd of people outside to see the fight and already knew it was Rio and somebody else. It was the first day and he was already getting into a fight. Anyone could tell that they were exhausted and equally match, so when they both took a knee to catch a breather and girl with a long ponytail came from the crowd to assist the blue haired boy. He fought her off in protest but did go along with her. With that Loki went over to Rio to help him as well. **"I'm not done with you… Freshmen."** Black Star said through grit teeth as he began to walk away with his weapon, Tsubaki. Rio Stood up with an arm over Loki's shoulder and glared at Black Star as he walked away. **"Tch, your damn right this isn't over!"** he yelled back at him as Loki dragged him away.

"**What the hell was that about?" **Loki asked, already pissed that instead of continuing to play music he now had to take Rio home and skip out on the first of school. **"Long story…"** Rio said simply as he continued to walk with Loki back to their apartment. **"Spare me. I have time." **He replied and kept walking with him.

[omg. That came out better than expected o w o. Anyway, I'm sooooooooo sorry I took so long, 7 months and four days. But just so much shit went down in that time but I got my own computer so I guess it'll go a lot more smoothly. Now I'd like to thank you guys for waiting this long. ; u ; I hope you guys liked this chapter ]

**REVIEW!** Helps me so much


End file.
